A mainstream demonstration function provided to an electronic device such as a television used in a store or the like have conventionally performed a sequence of demonstrations fitted for the selling points of the electronic device. Such a demonstration function is performed as a sequence of demonstrations, e.g., after performing a demonstration of displaying a list of functions supported by the electronic device, a demonstration featuring a high-definition image is provided, and then a demonstration featuring a high-quality sound is performed.
However, because such a conventional technology performs demonstrations sequentially, when a sales person in a store wishes to give a particular demonstration to a user, the sales person needs to wait until the execution of the particular demonstration begins after the demonstration sequence is started. Therefore, the usability of the demonstration function provided to a conventional electronic device in stores has not been high.